Sasuke and Carlisle's Hour of Fun
by NaminesFantasy
Summary: What happens when Carlisle Cullen, Twilight, And Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto, get their own talkshow? Madness, thats what happens. Rated T, just in case.


**Bluerox123 *Ciara* and NaminesFantasy *Kim* Collaboration  
**

**Disclaimer: We don't Twilight. Or Naruto.**

**Kim: I own Sasuke.**

**Ciara: No you don't.**

**Kim: Yes I do.**

**Sasuke: No you don't.**

**Kim: Yes, I do.**

**Carlisle: Negative. You don't.**

**Kim: Fine. I don't.**

**Emmett: I do.**

------------------------------------------------

Carlisle: This is Carlisle and Sasuke's Hour of Fun.

Sasuke: *In a corner crying*

Carlisle: Come out Sasuke.

Sasuke: No!

Carlisle: Come on. We have to do our "Ask Carlisle and Sasuke" segment.

Sasuke: No.

Carlisle: At least talk or I'll get Sakura.

Sasuke: *Get's up* Okay.

Carlisle: Here's our first question.

Sasuke: What he said.

Carlisle: *Sigh* It's a start.

-------------------------------------------------------

Dear Carlisle and Sasuke,

Before I get to my problems. I have a question. Are either of you gay? I mean come on, look at yourselves.

---------------------------------------------------------

*Both look in the mirror*

Carlisle: What gave her that idea.

Sasuke: Yeah....

------------------------------------------------------------

Okay here's my problem. I have acne. A lot of it. People laugh, at me and throw their trash at me. How do I get rid of it? The acne not the people. Or both. Either one is fine with me.

Your Friend,

Ashley, Georgia.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle: What do you think about that Sasuke? She's thinks we're gay.

Sasuke: Yeah...I know... Weirdo...

*Sasuke laughs nervously*

Carlisle: Are you okay?

Sasuke: Yeah. Fine Hahaha. I'm not gay. What kinda question is that?

Carlisle: One with a question mark?

Sasuke: Oh those....

*Carlisle looks at him weirdly*

Sasuke: Well, lets reply.

---------------- ----------------------------------

Dear Ashley,

I (Carlisle) suggest Proactiv, and I (Sasuke) suggest Neutrogena. Proactiv is clearly better then Neutrogena. No. My Dear, Dear Ashley. Neutrogena is a million times better then Proactiv. Off the topic of skin care. I (Sasuke) suggest you remove the trash throwers from the face of the Earth. Ignore Sasuke.

Your Friends,

Carlisle and Sasuke

--------------------------------------------------

Carlisle: Sasuke, that was not necessary.

Sasuke: I think it was.

Carlisle: Okay. Next letter.

---------------------------------------------

Dear Sasuke and Carlisle,

I like this girl, but she's obsessed with vampires. I don't really like her obsession, but if I tell her that she will hate me. What do I do?

Your friend,

Aiden, Florida

-----------------------------------------

Carlisle: Vampires. *scoffs*

Sasuke: Vampires are dorks.

Carlisle: *Glares* I think we're done with the letters.

Sasuke: That was only two.

Carlisle: Two is enough.

Sasuke: Okay...

*Knock on door*

*Sasuke answers it*

Sasuke: Carlisle, it's your wife.

Carlisle: Forget her.

Sasuke: She's right here.

Carlisle: Hey honey, what are you doing here?

Esme: I brought your lunch.

Carlisle: Lunch?

Esme: Yes, LUNCH.

*Takes the bag*

Carlisle: Wonder what I'm having.

*Looks in the bag to find paper*

Carlisle: Yumm?

Esme: *Nods* Yumm. Bye Dear.

*Sasuke gets his lunch out*

Sasuke: What are you eating?

Carlisle: Spaghetti...

Sasuke: So, how is it?

Carlisle: Good?

Sasuke: Really cause you haven't eaten any of it.

Carlisle: I will.

Sasuke: Can I have some?

Carlisle: Sure. *Hands him some paper*

Sasuke: What is this?

Carlisle: Spaghetti. Oh Crap, she put paper in here. Paper, Spaghetti, Same thing.

Sasuke: Really?

Carlisle: Yeah?

Sasuke: Okay *Eats it*

Carlisle: *Looks at him funny* Okay....

Sasuke: It's pretty good.

Carlisle: Really? I wish I could eat it. I mean - What about a cow?

Sasuke: I didn't mention a cow.

Carlisle: On to our next segment.

Sasuke: Right, right, fan calls!

Carlisle: And your on with Carlisle!

Sasuke: ...And Sasuke....

Caller(1): Hi! My names Amber, and I'm from Alabama!

Carlisle: Hello Amber.

Caller(1): I have a question for Carlisle!

Sasuke: *Feels unloved*

Carlisle: Ask away, Amber!

Caller(1): Are you a...

Carlisle: Umm...

Caller(1): A vampire?!

Carlisle: And on to our next caller!

Caller(1): Wait, I-

Carlisle: *Hangs up*

Sasuke: And you on with Carlisle AND Sasuke!

Caller(2): I'm Eric from Pennsylvania.

Sasuke: Nice.

Carlisle: And do you have a question and or comment?

Caller(2): No...I just wanted to say hi.

Carlisle: ....Hi?

Sasuke: This is a waste of life. *Hangs up*

Carlisle: Alrighty then, next caller.

Caller(3): Hey, my names Rachael.

Carlisle: Hello Miss!

Caller(3): I'm a man.

Sasuke: Right then.

Caller(3): I wanna give a shout out to my girlfriend Ralph.

Carlisle: Isn't that sweet?

Sasuke: These people are all insane! *Hangs up*

Carlisle: Hey! I liked him...

Sasuke: Next!

Caller(4): Hey Daddy!

Carlisle: Emmett?

Caller(4): I'm watching your show!

Carlisle: *Waves to camera*

Sasuke: Carlisle, we have other callers on the line....

Carlisle: But thats my son!

Sasuke: *Hangs up* Next caller!

Caller(5): Hi, I would like one double cheese, two pepperoni-

Sasuke: You have the wrong number.

Carlisle: Your pizza will be ready in 30 minutes.

Caller(5) Alright, bye! *Hangs up*

Sasuke: *Throws phone at the wall* Enough callers, next segment.

Carlisle: *Whimpers*

------------------------------------------------

**In the next chapter look forward to "Cooking with Carlisle", a special guest, and "Whats on your iPod" starring Sasuke and Carlisle. (Of course.) We hope you like it! Reviews will make us update quicker, so please do that, now. Emmett demands it.**

**Emmett: Ha! I always have the last laugh!**

**R&R! 3**

**We love you!**

**Sasuke: I don't.**


End file.
